Sin Palabras
by Countess Ozaki D
Summary: Un viaje en tren, luego de un caso. John se debate entre su actual matrimonio y ese hombre imposible que esta sentado a su lado, pero no importa, no entre ellos, por que las palabras no son necesarias. Advertencia Spoilers S3. Review?


Disclairmer:

Como ya saben Sherlock, BBC, las novelas, etc, no me pertenecen

Agradecimientos a: Rowena Prince por la correción

Advertencias: Spoilers pequeños de la S3

Ahora sin más el fanfic:

Sin palabras

Habían abordado el tren de la tarde. El viaje a Richmond resultó de improviso, como la mayoría de las veces, un caso de muertes asociadas a un grupo de empresarios había requerido del agudo sentido de Sherlock para desenmarañar el misterio. Y como era de esperarse, el detective se había tardado solo dos días en resolver el enigma, por lo que ahora se veían en la obligación de retornar a Londres.

Regresar bajo el cielo gris del día londinense. John se reclinó en su asiento soltando un bufido en el proceso. Debería sentirse extasiado por volver a su hogar, su casa, su mujer, Mary. Pero por extraño que sonase, no sentía la necesidad angustiante que debería estar presente en un hombre que se ha casado hace menos de un mes.

Solo podía admitir en las profundidades de su conciencia, el pequeño peso del remordimiento pendiendo de un hilo.

El hombre a su lado soltó un bostezo mientras dejaba caer en su regazo el periódico que sostenía en sus manos. Watson se estremeció en el proceso pegando un ligero sobresalto en su asiento, presintiendo un extraño sentimiento.

-Este caso ha estado muy bien- comentó el médico, haciendo alusión a alguien que esta hablando del clima.

Sherlock respiró profundamente juntando sus manos bajo la barbilla, como cuando meditaba sobre un caso.

-Creo que nadie esperaba que lo resolvieras tan pronto, eso ha sido brillante- continuó hablando Watson, como si se tratara de un mantra aprendido de memoria.

El detective continuó en silencio, sus labios se arquearon ligeramente cuando escucho la palabra "brillante" en la boca de su compañero.

-Sherlock…- insistió John, lamiéndose el labio inferior, como cuando estaba ansioso por algo- Sherl…

-¿Qué pasa John?

Repentinamente, el ex militar pareció quedarse sin palabras. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar lo que iba a decir, sin embargo el zumbido de los rieles del tren hicieron eco en su cerebro, taladrándolo con insistencia.

-Na…nada…- susurró al fin.

-¿Nada?- repitió el detective arqueando ambas cejas con desconcierto.

-S-si… solo olvídalo- le contestó John girándose hacia el paisaje que le ofrecía la fría ventana que tenía a su costado.

Watson se refugió en sus pensamientos, sus manos entrelazadas, comenzaban a sudar ligeramente presas de un nerviosismo irracional.

-"John"-

Escuchó decir al detective, por lo que se giró con rapidez para escucharle.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Y se quedaron atrapados, observándose en silencio por un largo momento.

La manzana de adán de Watson comenzó a temblar con intermitencia de arriba hacia abajo, mientras los ojos de Holmes lo desnudaban por completo.

Sintió de repente una mano caer sobre la suya. Pero no bajó la vista, no quería cortar el contacto.

Notó como los labios delgados del detective se movían, ejercitándose para formular una frase, un conjunto de palabras que tendrían más morfina que veneno e igual riesgo.

Aquella frase que contenía las palabras que habían estado colgando entre ellos durante su separación, en su regreso y durante la boda.

Su boda.

-Sherlock yo…-

Suspiró con desconcierto pegando un salto en su lugar, cuando el sonido de acuso de mensaje de texto calló en su teléfono móvil. Sherlock se quedó congelado en su lugar, sin inmutarse, observando, sin perder el más mínimo detalle en su compañero.

John intentó serenarse, secó las palmas de sus manos sudorosas en su pantalón, mientras leía el mensaje con detenimiento.

El médico contestó con rapidez guardando el móvil en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, mientras se volvía a mirar a su compañero.

No fue un misterio para ninguno de los dos el por qué el aire pareció volverse denso.

Ni tampoco, por qué la mandíbula de Sherlock pareció endurecerse.

-Sher…-

-No, no es necesario, lo sé John…- se apresuró a responder con un tono de voz extrañamente seco

-¿Lo sabes?- se rió con amargura admirando con detención los rizos desordenados de su amigo- ¿De verdad lo sabes?

Holmes no contestó la pregunta; Su otra mano caminó por la rodilla del médico deslizándose con delicadeza sobre el muslo de su amigo, regalándole una caricia tentadora.

Y nuevamente el silencio los abrazó con su indulgencia, hasta que las palabras encontraron su camino.

-"Era ella, quería saber cuando regresabas"-

Recitó finalmente Holmes con bordes agrios.

-Brillante, como siempre- dijo él, dejando escapar una sonrisa luminosa- ¿sabes que le respondí?- preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior

El detective sintió una mano agarrar la suya entrelazando sus dedos. Holmes pestañeó con pesadez, esperando la respuesta por parte del médico.

-Le dije que no sabía…- respondió, apretando sus dedos en torno a los de su amigo- ¿Tú lo sabes?- preguntó con un tono bajo, como si estuviera confesándole un secreto de máxima gravedad…

-Tal vez…- dijo, mientras se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre el médico- tal vez pueda hacerme una conjetura- susurró, acariciando con su nariz el cuello del doctor- tal vez si me das datos…- soltó en un aliento cálido en la concha de su oido-¿Uno, dos días?- preguntó besando la piel bajo su mandíbula- ¿tres?-

-¡¿tres?!- John se echó a reír enterrando su nariz en los rizos azabaches, perdiendo sus sentidos en ese aroma familiar- Oh dios, debería estar mañana en casa- suspiró cerrando los ojos- debería, pero no puedo-

-Estás en casa John- contestó el más joven sosteniendo entre sus manos el rostro del otro hombre- Esta es tu casa…- aseveró como si fuera la verdad más absoluta.

El médico fijó sus ojos vacilantes en ese hombre fascinante y apático que tenía en frente, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, nunca había sido necesario, nunca lo sería. No entre ellos.

_-"Oh por dios, sí"_ – susurro antes de besarlo con locura- Estoy en casa-

Notas:

Esto fue escrito ayer a las 2:00 am, francamente después de todo el revuelo ocurrido con los twiters y las grabaciones de Sherlock, necesitaba un desahogo, espero que le haya servido a alguien como consuelo y bálsamo para los spoilers de la S3.

Gracias como siempre por leer y por comentar ah! Y chicos mi otro fic "más alla del infierno " se actualizará pronto.

Un abrazo.

CoD.


End file.
